An automated teller machine (ATM) may refer to an electronic telecommunications device that enables customers of financial institutions to perform financial transactions, such as cash withdrawals, deposits, transfer of funds, or obtaining account information, at any time and without the need for direct interaction with bank staff. ATMs are known by a variety of names, including an automatic teller machine, an automated banking machine (ABM), a cash point, a Cashline®, a Minibank®, a cash machine, a Tyme® machine, a cash dispenser, a Bankomat®, or a Bancomat®.